i still dont know what to call it
by xipherxim
Summary: naruto's heart has been shattered by years of beatings n hateful glares from the villagers. who will save him from that hateful world? school and a yaoi fic oh n this is unbetaed. theres a poll on my profile for who naruto is gonna be paired with
1. Chapter 1

HELLO everyone! This is my first fanfiction and its my project for the young authors book thingy for school. So yah! Read n review! Also if you do not like yaoi then dont scroll down.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did naruto would be gay and sakura wouldn't exist(sorry sakura fans)

* * *

Beep, beep, beeeeeeep. Smash! 'Damn, not again! Now I have to buy another one !' Naruto stated after waking up to that sound that never ceased to annoy him. 'Yawn!' Naruto got up and stretched his sore joints. After he was done he walked to the bathroom to take a shower but accidentally tripped on some bottles, cans, some old food wrappers, and dirty clothes that littered most of his apartment. He didn't clean his room much because, well no one ever visited him.

The reason why is because the villagers called him a demon and that he was cursed. He lived alone in an old apartment on the bad side of town. Ever since he can remember, he has lived on his for a long time. He use to live in an orphanage when we was very young, but on his sixth or seventh birthday they kicked him out. He never really knew his parents or what they looked like. He mostly got the image from what the villagers whispered behind his back.

He especially heard comments like ' He killed his mother' and 'He's the reason why his dad killed himself ', but his favorite comment that he always heard was 'He should have died that night '. he knew that his parents were loved and respected by all the villagers and he took that away from them that's hated him. Well thats part of the reason they hated him. He knew his mother was a beautiful woman. She had scarlet hair and light blue eyes. His dad was handsome and has bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

They say that he had a demon sealed inside him and was cursed right after birth. After he was kicked out of the orphanage, an old friend of his parents got him the apartment that he's staying in now. Since the man wasn't that wealthy he only got $800a month. The man never held a grudge against naruto but was scared of what would happen to him and naruto if the villagers found out that he was helping the boy out. So I guess you could say that naruto didn't have anyone that cared about him or loved him. After the man died of old age he had to work for enough money to pay the rent and buy food.

Since he was hated so much in his village he couldn't find a cheaper apartment and a well paying job. He got the lowest, dirtiest, and sometimes dangerous jobs that no one wanted. The pay was good enough, but it wasn't enough to get the things he wanted. So he had to work a lot after school and on weekends. Sometimes even overnight. That's the reason why he always got poor grades in school. Not that poor for him to be held back another year though.

When he was little he would always act out to get attention when everyone started to ignore him like he never existed. It always got him in trouble, but he was use to the yelling and scolding and sometimes spanking though. After school was done and being yelled at again for pulling another prank on one of the teachers or students, he would walk home alone and out of nowhere would get dragged into an alleyway and beaten until he lost consciousness due to excessive blood loss.

But strangely he always woke up hours later covered in blood but with no wounds visible on his skin. Maybe the villagers were right. Maybe he did have a demon inside him and was cursed. He always wondered why the didn't just stab his heart or cut off his head.

But sadly no, they only stabbed , punched, burned, and broke parts of his body that wouldn't kill him. He never fought back because he knew they had a right for what he stole from them. He did this same routine everyday for as long as he could remember.

He hated his birthday the most. The villagers did the same thing like always, but on this day their beatings were more severe and every year it was more painful than last years beatings. Now lets get back to were we left off.

* * *

Please review ! Thanks for reading! n this chapter still isnt done. this is just part of it. to tired to type the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! here's the next chapter of the story. please review and tell me what you think. flames are accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. There short n simple.**

* * *

Naruto stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. While he waited for the water to heat up he took of his shirt and pants and examined himself in the mirror.

He saw the same thing every morning. Dead, cold eyes that could pierce your soul. Messy blond blood stained locks that had a lifeless color to it mixed in with brownish red from the dried blood and spiked out in every direction. Tear streaked cheeks from years of painful beating and suffering. Dried blood stains, burns, and scars from his shoulders to his feet littered his body. Bruises here and there around his chest, stomach, arms, and legs. A broken arm on his right.

He turned around and looked at the deep gash that went from his right shoulder blade that went down across his spine all the way to his left hip. The wound was still fresh and was starting to bleed a little. He had sun kissed skin that was beautiful if it weren't for the scars , burns, and bruises.

It was his birthday yesterday. The villagers were really brutal last night and he almost couldn't walk home after they were done. He laughed at the thought of why he existed and why they torchered him to an extent were he wished he was never born into this unforgiving, and hateful world.

After he was done examining himself, he stepped into that was warm and inviting. He sighed at the comforting feel of the warm water trickling down his skin. Only for a moment did he forget the world and enjoyed the euphoric feeling flowing through his skin. But only for a moment.

The first thing he did was grab the blade that was on the edge of the bath tub and drag it across his arm. Feeling the blood start to flow down his arm relaxed again and started to shower his body. he liked to feel the pain that he caused himself, not the pain that the villagers caused. After he was done showering, grabbed a towel, not caring to wrap it around his waist. Walked out of the shower and walked back into his bedroom.

He chose to wear black skinny jeans that had an opening at the knees and a chain that hanged at the left side of his hip. With orange high top converse with red shoe laces. He wore a black v neck shirt that hugged his sides and chest. With a plain orange zip up hoodie to complete the outfit. After he was done getting dressed he went into the kitchen and grabbed his favorite food, ramen.

It wasn't the healthiest thing to eat, but it was the cheapest and wouldn't break easily if you dropped it. He never bought anything else like fruits or meat products. He did buy canned food, but not that much. Last time he we to the supermarket a couple of blocks down from where he lived. Bought the things he wanted to eat. The cashier_ 'accidentally' _dropped the milk, eggs, fruits, etc. that he just payed for for double the price anyone else payed. He didn't bother to complain about it. Just said thank you and went home. When he got back he checked to see what foods weren't damages by the fall. Some of it was still good like the canned food, the ramen, and some packaged products. Everything else was ruined.

But hey, we wasn't gonna wast food. So he just cooked what was ruined for his dinner and for the next days meals. After what happened that day he decided to only buy ramen cups and occasionally other products. When naruto was done eating, grabbed his black messenger bag that was on the couch and headed out of his apartment. Not caring to lock the door. What was there to steal anyway?

It was his first day of his freshman year at Konoha High School. It was a cold autumn morning of October, but he didn't feel cold. Even if it was a snowy day with knee deep snow. He would be the only one wearing a jacket while other people dressed in thick coats and layers of clothes with scarfs around there necks. Since he couldn't buy so many clothes his body adjusted to the cold. Even with a lithe figure that he had, to him it felt like a warm summers day. He just wore a jacket so people don't stare at him.

School wasn't that far so he got to school around 6:30. he went straight to the school's administration office to get his schedule. He walked in and the first thing he saw was Shizune behind the front desk assorting some papers. She was the school's secretary, but she did most of the principals work.

Naruto coughed slightly to get her attention. She stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Mood morning Naruto-kun. What brings you hear this morning?" she said in the kindest voice. She heard the rumors about him, but didn't care what the villagers said. she knew better than to listen to those lies. She knew he was a sweet, gentle, and kind person even though most people thought otherwise.

"Morning. I came to get my schedule." he said in a small voice. His voice hurt from all the screaming his did last night but no one would notice the difference. He didn't talk much. "Oh here you go then" she handed him his schedule and he walked out of the office. He looked down and examined his schedule.

His first period was social studies with Kakashi-sensei in room 103. After searching for his room for the past 30 minutes he finally found the room, that was on the 3rd floor. He walked inside and saw that he wasn't the only one at school at this early hour. Seated at the way back of the classroom was none other than...

* * *

**There is a poll on my profile to choose who Naruto is going to end up with. so please comment and vote. i will close the poll at the end of maybe next week or so. Thnx for reading!**


	3. Notice

**NOTICE:** Please help me! I need your opinions on this. Like I said its for the young authors book project that I have. There is a poll on my profile and I need to know who to pair naruto up with. So Please spare some time to vote! Like I said its my 1st time writing a fanfiction. Thank you! I will update faster if you give me ur opinions and what you want to happen in the story as it goes along. If I approve 1st. So please review. I need flames also to know if im doing something wrong! 


	4. sorry!

1st I would like to say sorry to those that read my crappy story. I wrote this in may 2010 in my 8th year. So I dont have that much experience in literature. I will come back in maybe 2 years after I learn more in the literature department. So sorry again.


	5. Chapter 5

Echo Uchiha has adopted this story. Link to her page: .net/u/1892788/Echo_Uchiha


End file.
